If Heaven Only Knew
by Ryotas
Summary: When a group believes NERV is the cause of the worlds problems, they plan to infiltrate NERV. Key to that plan is kidnaping an EVA pilot.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't Own them, but I wish I did. They belong to Gainax. Toshi, Juri and Miki are original creations.  
  
Thanks for the advice. This re-post has corrections made.  
  
A/N this is set right after Misato is promoted.  
  
The labyrinth like corridor of NERV echoed with hurried footsteps and commotion. Not odd for them, but on this occasion something was going wrong- worse than usual.  
  
"What do you mean its gone? How can it be gone?"  
  
"We have no readings on either the pilot or the Eva."  
  
"Is it an Angel?"  
  
"That can't be confirmed.we've lost all readings from the area."  
  
"I want Unit 02 found. Immediately." Gendo's voice cut the commotion.  
  
"Commander, the magi have no readings to work off of. Eva 02 is not there."  
  
"Irrelevant. Find them."  
  
"Commander if I."  
  
"Major Katsuragi.you will lead the other two pilots to the area, and find the missing unit."  
  
"Wait, we have an AT field.but.still no reading on Eva 02 or an Angel."  
  
"What about Asuka?"  
  
"I gave you an order Major Katsuragi."  
  
"Still no sign of the pilot either."  
  
An explosion lit up the monitor on the wall of Central Dogma. A flash of black, and red, then the screen was blank again.  
  
"We had contact for six seconds, pattern on the other object is. not blue, its not an angel."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"It's.human."  
  
---  
  
"Do you know how long we've been suffering now?"  
  
"Yes Toshi, we know." an exasperated voice responded.  
  
"But all our plans are now coming to fruition."  
  
"You sure it was wise to let Juri pilot it?"  
  
"He'll be fine all he has to do is get us the real pilot."  
  
"What if he dies?"  
  
"It's a chance we'll have to take."  
  
---  
  
Asuka felt the sweat pooling in her entry plug suit as much as if she had just jumped in to a pool. Whatever she was fighting, it was giving her a workout. "Shysa" She whispered hoarsely. "Wish they'd tell me when they plan to attack me in training." She thrashed at the command console with her knee. "If communications weren't down I'd."  
  
-Surrender the Eva and you'll live.-  
  
The black mecha she'd been battling with froze.  
  
-Like what I did to your communications? How 'bout the lack o' readings. They all think you're dead.-  
  
Who are you?  
  
-Juri. Sent to get you. Come peacefully, I hear you're hot and I don't like hurting hot chicks.-  
  
Asuka growled and lunged forward only to be forced down again.  
  
-oh, and I was hoping I wouldn't have to use this, too bad.-  
  
An electrical force suddenly split the AT Field surrounding Unit 02, and sent it flying. It landed 60 feet away and started smoking.  
  
---  
  
"We have a reading. Unit 02 is down. Asuka's unconscious."  
  
"Deploy units 00 and 01 on a rescue mission."  
  
"Yes sir. All systems are green on.what the hell.unit 02 just vanished again. That black thing split communications."  
  
"Unit 02's power supply is dead."  
  
"Units 00 and 01 have been deployed."  
  
"Ensure that they are not harmed."  
  
"Location is 8 miles from NERV. We may be able to send a power cable with it."  
  
"Unit 02 has reappeared. But the pilot is gone. Entry plug has been forced out."  
  
"Find what did this. And destroy it."  
  
---  
  
"I don't like this." Shinji whispered. "Something's wrong."  
  
A shattered entry plug lay a few yards from unit 02, LCL covered the grass, but there were no signs of blood; Just massive amounts of damage to the surrounding area.  
  
"It is doubtful she is dead. I would not worry Ikari."  
  
Shinji sighed slowly. Something isn't right..  
  
---  
  
Something rattled incessantly at the corner of Asuka's hearing. Something hard pressed to her injuries, amplifying the pain. She groaned slightly and tried to move. "Dumbkuf shysa." She opened her eyes slowly. "I'll kill who ever did this."  
  
"Drink this."  
  
She looked up to see a man about Misato's age standing over her. He held out a small glass filled with water.  
  
"You've been out for an hour. Have to apologize for Juri.he's a little stubborn."  
  
She planned to retort in her usual flare, but fell short and slowly took the glass staring into it.  
  
"Not poisoned if that's what you're thinking. Don't worry we need you as much as NERV does."  
  
She sniffed the water any way, than slowly took a sip.  
  
"See? You can trust me." He offered a hand. "Get up. We have something softer for you to sit on."  
  
She closed her eyes "Who are you?"  
  
"The Leader of FATE."  
  
"What?"  
  
"For the Absolute Termination of the Evas."  
  
She threw the glass at the man's head in response to his answer. It nailed him square between the eyes and threw him backwards.  
  
"We plan to take down NERV from the inside. Using you," He replied rising and massaging his forehead.  
  
Asuka shot to her feet and attempted to spot a door.  
  
"Miki. Lock all exits, we've got a hot one."  
  
---  
  
"We have to face the issue. The second child is likely dead. The damage done to Unit 02 in comparison to her synch ratio at the time would nearly put her in a coma." Gendo spoke every word clearly, but with out an ounce of emotion.  
  
"I believe there's a chance we can find the pilot of that other."  
  
"Mecha, Major?" Kaji offered.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"The Magi have calculated the likely hood of that and put it at 1 in 100. Better odds then expected, but it is still unlikely." Gendo responded.  
  
"What do we tell Shinji and Rei?"  
  
"I shall handle Rei. She understands these things. Shinji is your responsibility, and your problem Major."  
  
"Well, he's your son." Misato whispered. "Understood. But we should still try something."  
  
"I've already taken care of that. The first and third child have yet to complete their mission. Once I am positive it is useless, then you shall have to inform my son. You are dismissed Major."  
  
Kaji watched his former lover exit the office then looked anxiously at Fuyutsuky and Gendo. "What are my orders?"  
  
---  
  
Asuka woke up several hours later. She didn't remember passing out, didn't remember much of anything. "You're a liar." She whispered, feeling Toshi's presence.  
  
"Had to. There was no way I could mend your injuries and ,-er- prepare you."  
  
It took Asuka's drug-clouded mind a few seconds to realize she was bound to a chair and dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. "Hey!"  
  
"You were a prisoner since you got here. Don't see why you're complaining." He pulled a cigarette from his front pocket and lit it, then took a slow drag on it. "Have to feed you soon though. It is close to the average dinner hour, you must be famished."  
  
Asuka's stomach grumbled audibly at the mention of food. As he approached her again, blowing smoke, she finally got a better look at him. "Kaji." she whispered.  
  
He shot her a glance out of the corner of one eye, a look that seemed to ooze anger, but he was only somewhat frustrated. He had heard her clearly, but made no other acknowledgement of it. Once his cigarette was finished, he dropped it, and put it out on the stone floor of the abandoned warehouse FATE called home. He looked her over slowly, the frustration still tearing at the corners of his eyes. "My cousin's a bastard. Wish we didn't have the same face." he paused. "Ryouji."  
  
"Don't talk about my Kaji like that." Asuka whined.  
  
A deep throated and angry sigh rumbled in his chest. He forcefully placed a hand on either side of her, on the arms of the chair. He leaned close to her, mere inches from her face. "You know nothing. Ryouji isn't what you think. You'll be able to kill him and everyone else once I'm through." He smiled. "NERV won't know what hit it."  
  
"You forget NERV has."  
  
"NERV has nothing. Using you, FATE will see its downfall."  
  
---  
  
"I'm telling you, it isn't right! We-we can't just sit around and wait for something to happen.what-what if an-Angel attacks? What then.and.an."  
  
"Ikari."  
  
Shinji slowly looked at Rei, tension passing fleetingly between them. The anger at his orders quickly returned to his mind.  
  
"If the Commander believes there will be no problem, the will be little chance of a problem."  
  
She paused "Besides, we have only been told to stand by. They may send us out soon."  
  
Shinji bit his lip, and slowly bowed his head, the door slid open a second later as Misato entered.  
  
"Shinji, get changed, we're going home. Rei, the Commander wants to speak to you."  
  
Neither of the pilots moved, a few seconds later, Rei stood and brushed past Misato.  
  
"Shinji."  
  
The boy didn't look up, hadn't looked up since Rei had spoken.  
  
"Did you see what they did.she can't be.Misato why aren't we doing anything!" Shinji's typical apathetic manner vanishing once again, as he complained about what he'd been told.  
  
"We're going to find her Shinji."  
  
---  
  
"Why were you hiding this from us?"  
  
"To be honest Commander, I doubted that Toshi had the-had it in him. Right now can't tell you where he is, haven't seen him in a couple years."  
  
Kaji stared down at the floor of Gendo's office as he spoke. "Wasn't hiding any way. I just knew my cousin was against NERV because he's one of those conspiracy nuts."  
  
Gendo leaned his forehead against tented fingers. "How did he get the technology to build what he did?"  
  
"He was dating a biotechnition last time I spoke to him."  
  
"There was nothing biological about what attacked Unit 02. If it were, it wouldn't have read as human on our scanners."  
  
Kaji shrugged loosely, and started to turn.  
  
"I'm not risking any more members of NERV for a needless cause, assemble as many people as you can and deal with this. I trust you can, lead them, seeing as you have such low expectations of your cousin. You're dismissed Inspector."  
  
---  
  
Shinji stood outside Asuka's room, staring in. Pen-Pen stood beside him, making confused noises as he cocked his head from side to side. Shinji flinched as Misato laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"She'll come back."  
  
"It's too quite here." He reached in his pocket and pulled out h is S-Dat and walked away.  
  
"Shinji."  
  
"Squawk?"  
  
Shinji had resigned to a corner, S-Dat on, head bowed. The silent tension so great, Misato could hear the soft strains of Classical music, however faint, from her side of the room.  
  
--  
  
1 day has passed since the "Kidnapping"  
  
"He's only been able to collect 3 people. That is not sufficient if we wish to achieve out aims." Gendo said, staring pensively across his office, and adjusting his glasses.  
  
"So you're willing to risk NERV personnel now?"  
  
"The Major has been adamant about it. It the Inspector is correct, and his cousin is no problem, then she should be able to handle the situation."  
  
Fuyutsuki nodded. "What do we do if an Angel arrives while she's-combating out issue?"  
  
"I think I'm quite capable of handling the situation with out her Kuzo." He moved his hands from his face. "Don't you agree?"  
  
---  
  
"Why do you hate NERV?"  
  
"It's evil." Toshi paused. "It's the reason for all the problems in Tokyo- 3. Glad I live outside the city." He tapped the built up ashes off the end of his cigarette with his free hand. "And I do realize that in destroying NERV, I risk destroying the city." He added a comment under his breath about what a waste the Geofront was. He took a slow drag on the cigarette, and blew smoke skywards with a sigh. "But it is a small calculated risk."  
  
"Don't you realize we're protecting you?"  
  
Toshi burst into an insane fit of laughter. "And I thought I was brain washing you!" he shook his head. "You kill more people then you save."  
  
"I graduated college already. I'm smarter then that idiot Shinji.you'd be able to brain wash him.me? You're wasting your time!"  
  
"The whole time you were sleeping we were sending a recording of words to your head, and programming your subconscious." He smiled. "You don't remember it now, but the back of your memories does." He dropped the cigarette butt to the floor and crushed it, there it joined the shattered corpses of a dozen others.  
  
--  
  
"To be honest, he's not only my cousin. He- technically speaking he's my brother. My father had a strange attraction to my mother's twin sister." Kaji said, scratching at the scruff on his chin. "Hates me.haven't seen him 3 years. If I remember, and he hasn't changed we look identical, barring that he shaves and has a crew cut." He laughed at this.  
  
"That would prove useful-if he were to leave where he is holding Asuka. Which is doubtful."  
  
Kaji sighed, and looked over his shoulder, then back at Gendo.  
  
"Since you have amassed so few aides, I'm forced to assign Major Katsuragi to your search party."  
  
Kaji's eyes shot upward from the spot on the floor he'd been watching. "Commander, that may not be the best."  
  
"Any personal quarrels are irrelevant. You will recover the Second Child, before your-relative causes any more damage. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes Commander."  
  
--  
  
"Shinji! Your pulse is 50 beats above normal! Stop worrying, or you are going to hurt your self."  
  
"Unit 01's pilot's synch-ratio is drastically below his norm."  
  
"Abort Synch test. Shinji! Wake up! What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
  
Inside the entry plug Shinji kept his eyes closed and said nothing.  
  
"Shinji!"  
  
"Major Katsuragi? Commander Ikari wants you." Fuyutsuki whispered in her ear.  
  
"Thank you." She turned and left Central Dogma. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: same as last time. You know I don't own these characters..  
  
A/N: thanks for the Reviews, and advice, I've fixed the formatting issues in CH. 1. Sorry this one is so short, but once I finish Ch. 3, it'll more than make up for it.  
  
  
  
Asuka flinched every few seconds, as images passed before her eyes. A VR- like helmet was squashed on her head and over her eyes.  
  
"What are you showing her?" Miki Arita asked.  
  
"The first time one of those monsters rampaged through the city. Its been 20 minutes. I think its time for a break." He approached the redhead and flipped a switch on the helmet.  
  
"How we feeling?"  
  
Asuka closed her eyes and said nothing.  
  
"I don't think she's completely stable. Don't push her too much Toshi."  
  
He nodded slowly and followed Miki from the room.  
  
---  
  
Shinji sat alone in a corridor, listening to the sounds of NERV echo around him. He wished silently to himself that Misato hadn't stolen his S- Dat.  
  
"Hey Kid, don't be so down.I'm going to find her."  
  
"Kaji-."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Major Katsuragi and myself are heading a."  
  
"I'm going with you."  
  
"Shinji, the Commander won't allow it."  
  
"I don't care what my father says."  
  
"It's too dangerous." To himself he added "Look who I'm talking to." He shook his head and looked Shinji in the eyes. "Every thing is going to be."  
  
"I wish every one would stop saying that! Don't you realize every time someone says that, you doom us to failure!?" Shinji shouted, the outburst surprising even himself.  
  
"You know, you may have a point kid."  
  
---  
  
Asuka woke up with a moan and flinched as she felt a hand run through her hair. "Juri you pervert, lay off!" a voice she had yet to hear ordered.  
  
The young man paid no head and leaned closer to Asuka. "Give me a kiss?"  
  
She muttered an indiscernible insult in German, and tried to move away. As she did, a hand pulled Juri away from her.  
  
"Forgive him, he's got problems."  
  
"I want to leave."  
  
"Asuka, you know full well we can't let you do that." Toshi said from a corner.  
  
"You don't know what you're doing." Asuka told him.  
  
"Sure we do. We're using that mind of yours to destroy NERV." He placed a hand on her shoulders, and she flinched away violently. "Miki, work on more conditioning, we need this done before the next Angel attacks." He turned towards the woman and smiled.  
  
"Toshi, this would be more effective if she weren't bound."  
  
The leader shrugged and pulled out a cigarette. Asuka stared hopefully up at Miki.  
  
"Just let her move freely."  
  
Toshi didn't seem to happy about this, but undid the binds holding Asuka to the chair. As soon as she was loose, she stared daggers at the men in the room.  
  
"I got you loose, don't mess it up." Miki growled in her ear.  
  
---  
  
Misato sat in her apartment staring into an empty can of beer, not moving. Shinji was in a similar situation, only he held a soda, not a beer.  
  
"Look at the two of you- it's just because you're stuck with me, isn't it?" Kaji jibed, elbowing Misato playfully.  
  
"Shut up Kaji." She whispered minus her normal anger. "Why the hell are you so happy any way?"  
  
"I'd say, but Shinji says the phrase is a jinx."  
  
They both turned to see Shinji on his feet, rummaging through draws. He had taken the momentary distraction as a chance to find his precious S-Dat. With it in hand, he retired to his room.  
  
Misato sighed and turned back to Kaji. "What do you have on this any way?"  
  
"My cousin is out on the border of Tokyo-3. I think that's where he's got Asuka. Well, at least he's the only person I can think of, and the Magi agree." He pulled a beer from the fridge and sat down. "He's not the problem though, it's his Mecha."  
  
"What about the three people you've picked up? What are they doing? They don't even- none of them has ever heard of NERV."  
  
"Commander Ikari asked that no NERV personnel be used." He took a swig of beer.  
  
"So you hire a bunch of incompetents?" she pulled the beer from his hand and chugged it.  
  
"Misato dear, any one who saw you outside NERV would say YOU were incompetent." He took his beer back and looked disappointedly at the foam that was left.  
  
---  
  
Two Days Later.  
  
"Asuka, this will not be easy. I'm not a 100% clear on how an EVA works, but I can tell you that this is not like it." Toshi explained and stared up at his Mecha.  
  
"Where's the entry plug?"  
  
"Were you even listening? Gee for a genius you sure are dense." Juri mocked.  
  
"How does it work then?"  
  
"You sit in it, you pull the levers. A cake walk for an 'elite Eva pilot'." Juri moved closer to her and she pulled quickly away.  
  
"How did you make it move so fast then?"  
  
"I could show you, but it is a little cramped in there." Juri chuckled, putting a disturbing emphasis on the word cramped.  
  
Asuka swung a fist over her shoulder, and got a resounding crack in response as Juri's nose shattered.  
  
"You little bitch." He said skeptically.  
  
Miki laughed to her self and Toshi smirked slightly.  
  
"Try to ignore him in the future." Miki asked, as the young man exited cursing.  
  
---  
  
Just after midnight, Asuka went alone. It took a little while, but once she got her bearings she moved on. She was still wearing the clothes they had given her in place of her plug suit. One hand stayed in her pocket, shaking madly as she fingered the cold steel there. A 9mm. she'd stolen from Toshi. She doubted any one knew she was gone. By 0600, she was at NERV.  
  
--- 


	3. Intervention

Disclaimer: I don't own EVA.  
  
A/N: Thanks again for pointing out errors. I used ellipses in my original, so it must have gotten lost when the format transferred. Thanks again for the tips, I'll try to fix any other problems. This is shorter then I wanted it to be, because I had to edit a scene that didn't flow correctly. Once it is redone, it will appear in Chapter 4. It is easier on me, to publish in little chunks any way. There will also be a lack of updates until after Christmas, Since I'll be busy with the holiday. Happy Holidays to all.  
  
--  
  
Misato was half-asleep as she and three other "hand-picked" rescue team members were briefed. The haze of a hang over pounded inside her skull as every word was spoken, but she tried to pretend she knew what was going on. Besides, Kaji wasn't her superior he couldn't do too much to her. It was 0630, and she was tired, but not too tired to notice the sudden blaring of NERV's alarm system, that quickly put a stop to Kaji's briefing.  
  
In Central Dogma, they were scrambling to figure out what had set off the alert.  
  
"A response team has been sent to the location of the breach."  
  
"Can we get a visual?" Misato asked, bursting in, and receiving worried looks.  
  
"No."  
  
"How about-."  
  
"Major, you've left you detail. Why is that?"  
  
Misato took a shallow breath but ignored Gendo's question.  
  
"Wait, we've just gotten a visual pan-intruder is on-It's-." Maya fell silent.  
  
"It's Asuka." Misato whispered.  
  
---  
  
Shinji stumbled into Central Dogma as the visual appeared on the main screen. He mentally kicked himself for not noticing anything unusual earlier, but stayed quite.  
  
"Call back the response team." Misato ordered.  
  
"Already done Major. They couldn't get a solid read on her. Something is delaying the display time of our instruments."  
  
"Shinji!" Misato screamed, and jumped slightly when she saw he was behind her. "Go find her."  
  
As he left Gendo nodded and returned to his office. Fuyutsuki was no where in sight.  
  
---  
  
The gun was out now, and the bullets rattled slightly in the clip as her hand shook. How ever powerful FATE's brain washing was, she still knew the guards at NERV were a pretty good shot-when they could actually find their targets. The alarms had stopped, and she knew they had likely seen her by now. All she had to do now, was find her way to Commander Ikari's office.  
  
---  
  
Toshi shook his head, and leaned back against his chair. "How'd she do it?"  
  
Miki shrugged loosely in response. "We were distracted, and you were dumb enough to leave the gun out. Juri's scared of her now, so we couldn't expect him to have stopped her. Forget it. Its getting done, that's all that matters. Right?"  
  
---  
  
Shinji found himself gasping at the end of the 10th corridor he'd run down. In the abnormal silence, although he could not see Asuka, he was able to hear her retreating footsteps in the stillness. With a shake of his head he followed them.  
  
---  
  
In the dark confines of Gendo's office, Asuka's hands were still shaking as she rose the gun. He seemed completely unfazed by having a gun held near his head, and kept his hands folded in front of his face as they always were.  
  
"Good to see you're back Second Child." He adjusted his glasses.  
  
Asuka nervously readjusted her gun stance. The mind control wasn't as good as it should have been, and was preventing her from doing it out right- either that or her better judgement was keeping her from pulling the trigger. She closed her eyes, and drew in a breath. When she reopened them, Shinji had entered and was standing about a foot away. The other door was about 10 feet behind Asuka.  
  
"Asuka-."  
  
Her eyes shot towards him, but neither she or Gendo did anything.  
  
-Do I really want to stop her?- Shinji thought. -If he dies, won't all my problems go away?- "Asuka-." He started nervously. "Put the gun down." It came out as more of a question than an order.  
  
The momentary silence was broken as she cocked the gun and the sound resounded through the room.  
  
"Asuka!" Shinji howled.  
  
Moments passed before a gunshot split the silence and Asuka hit the floor, gun sliding away.  
  
"Oh no-." Misato fell to her knees at the door when she realized what had happened. "I didn't see-." She dropped her own gun, it slid slowly from her fingers.  
  
"Major Katsuragi." Gendo said his normal monotone slightly broken into anger. "Your impulsiveness may have just cost us a pilot."  
  
Shinji had knelt on the ground beside Asuka and was shaking her as blood began to stain her T-shirt.  
  
Gendo was on his feet, and moved beside the two pilots to retrieve the gun Asuka had dropped. Shinji looked up at his father, knowing with a shock what his father planned to do. As Gendo raised the pistol, Shinji stood, not fully knowing what he was doing.  
  
"Father No!" he cried, and stood between his father and Misato, just as the gun went off. He fell to his knees, but remained conscious.  
  
"Shinji-." Misato whispered surprised at the coward's sudden act of selflessness. Unintended or not. She looked at Gendo and slowly raised her head. "I understand what you have to do. All I have to say in my defense is that I couldn't see her."  
  
"They're still alive. You and the Inspector will deliver both to the Infirmary-Immediately. Once you return your fate will be decided officially."  
  
Shinji stood holding his shoulder. "Father-."  
  
Misato and Shinji both stared at Gendo, then at Asuka's body.  
  
"Shinji-." Misato whispered again.  
  
"Don't kill her." Shinji pleaded.  
  
---  
  
6 Hours Later  
  
"I don't think she even comprehends what she's done."  
  
"Gendo, she does. How unrealistic is it that she didn't see Asuka?" Fuyutsuki questioned.  
  
"Where was her logic? Who else would be-."  
  
"Ikari, she saw light reflecting off a gun, aimed at your head-which she only saw because of your glasses. The Second Child is alive, that is all that matters."  
  
Gendo moved his hands from his face. "Keep her imprisoned until the next attack."  
  
Fuyutsuki nodded agreement, and exited.  
  
--- 


End file.
